A Moment of Peace
A Moment of Peace by Nyoko The three weeks during the wait for Lt Commander Rendino was quite uneventful. However it was certainly a welcome change among the crew of the Ayanami. Life aboard the Ayanami had been demanding due to the highly secret project 616. Nyoko and her senior staff had finally uncovered what exactly it was that had provoked such vicious attacks and as a result had captured the assassins and decoded Dr Orkeny’s work. The only thing left now was the loose ends and how to avoid the noose that those in Starfleet would like to see Nyoko hang in now. It was fear of hers. She had always been an exemplary office. Never had she had to deal with unethethical orders that would certainly provoke a general inquiry. As she sat back in her ready room chair now considering the obstacles she must over come. She slipped into a memory of the past. Something that Admiral Spenta had told her when she was a young aspersing Lt Commander. That was when she was so naive that she believed Military Code and regulation kept people honest. Though that was not the case and now she faced a challenge a deadly one. She sighed trying to let the stress go. It was only five days since Rendino left and the career of all her officers were depending on the response of Admiral Razzor. She grumbled how time wasn’t going fast enough. Then she thought to herself perhaps time in the holosuite would give her a chance to unwind. In fact she had the perfect program in mind she wanted to run. She checked the holo-suite times tables and smiled at how luck had been on her side. There was a free period in the next fifteen minutes. She nodded affirming her plan of action. It was plenty of time gets back to her quarters, slipped into her citrus colored bikini, and get to the holo-deck. With a quick motion she slipped out of her chair and went for the door that connected the bridge. Then she scuttled across the bridge telling Dulan who was keeping her chair warm to carry on and disappeared into the turbo lift. A little while later she was walking down the halls of her ship her feet fitted into white sandals, a swim suit skirt that was separated by her bare belly and her bosoms tucked into a sports bikini. She had her favorite retro-sunglasses propped up upon her head, and a white towel tucked over her fore arm. Her slips smiled as she thought about the verity of programs she could run that would let her forget about the stress. By the time she reached the final hall her mood had lifted in such away that she was boarder line giddy. Then just as she turned the corner her mood deflated like a balloon at the sight she came to behold. Werner was standing at the holodeck control panel with his hair bear chest with his harly division swim shorts, and a blue towel slung over his shoulder. He was imputing a few commands when he noticed the asian captain approaching. “Ma’am,” Werner said in tone of respect for her rank. “Chief?” Nyoko asked in a little confusion. “What are you doing here?” She continued. “Oh I’m going to boot up my Risa Program,” He responded oblivious of the true meaning of Nyoko’s question. “No-“ Nyoko begin, then she went on to clarify, “I mean this time period hasn’t been assigned to you.” Confusion struck across Werner’s face as this was his scheduled time period. “But Captain this is the period that I am always scheduled for,” Werner responded. Then Nyoko shook her head and went to the panel. “Computer, list the time tables for holo-deck scheduling,” Nyoko commanded and the computer did so. Then to her dismay it was in fact Werner’s schedule time. She looked to Werner in confusion. She was positive that she saw a free period during this time slot. “Computer, display all senior officer free periods,” Nyoko commanded and the computer complied. She then examined the list and realized her mistake. The free period she had obsevbed in her office was yesterday’s schedule. With a grumble she hit clear and she turned to face Werner. “Sorry about that Chief enjoy your program,” She said disappointingly. “Ah boss, it be a crime to make you put your uniform back on,” Werner said with a sheepish grin. Nyoko wasn’t sure how she should respond and before she could decided Werner smoothly moved the conversation beyond that comment. “We can share the period,” he suggested. “Oh no, no chief, that won’t be necessary,” Nyoko responded quickly as a polite reflex. “Nah, I insist boss,” Werner pressed. “No, really chief it’s fine,” She replied politely again, although she really wanted to “If you’re worried about privacy you can do your own thing while I do mine,” he added persuasively. “Alright chief, Thanks,” Nyoko said cheerfully. “Are you alright with a spa program?” she asked after a pause. “Yeah, that be fine skipper,” Chief said not really caring what she picked. He was just pleased he’d get to hang out with Nyoko in a bikini and to him it was deal he was making out on. Nyoko tapped into the computer the program and the computer promted them to enter when ready. As Werner stepped threw the door they entered another world. It was your typical Osen Spa. The archways disappeared behind the two and they were left with an ancient style of building architecture that dated back to ancient Japanese times. The walls were semetricual cubical wooden frames covered with paper. This allowed them to act as dressing portion as well as sliding doors in some cases. These walls made up a defining partition between two naturally hot spring pools. Above them was a sign written in kanji, Nyoko’s native language. Nyoko smiled at the familiarity of the location as these kinds of spa’s were very common from her home and then she started off to the left. “Ma’am?” Werenr asked confused. Nyoko turned to look back at him, “Nanai?” she asked. A word that chief was certainly familure with. “Uh, where’s the spa?” He asked somewhat confused. “Oh, to the right is the men’s” She clarified and Werner nodded his thanks. The two looped around their respective partitions to get there first glance at the pools. Although this was all a new experience for Werner, the program generated a naturally stone outlined hot spring just as Nyoko expected. Above a water fall streamed down into a slow but steady water fall, that filled the pond with steamy hot water. Werner appeared the nature effect and quickly put to use the relaxing wading pool that was before him. Nyoko slipped off her swim suit skirt and top and hung the up neatly.As the only true way to enjoy a hot spring spa was to do such in the nude. Then she stepped into the wading pool slowly making her way down the stone steps sinking her finely tuned trained body below the tinted clear green water. Half way in she took a hair clip and clipped her hair up to keep it from touching the water just as she finally sank shoulders keep. Following that she placed oshibori and folded it neatly to ware upon the top of her head. Then after a long moment of adjusting to the steamy water she sat on a sitting slab. Nyoko was in serenity and she let her head rest upon lip of the wading pool. Her eyes shut as the hot springs water worked out all the tension in her muscles and the smoothing rythem of waterfall trashing the spring almost let her dose off. Almost that was. Just as Nyoko was about to slip into a nap a voice came from the other side of the partition. “Boss?” “Yes Chief?” She responded. “Do you think I can come over to your side?” He asked. “No, Chief you can’t” She responded. “It’s kinda lonely over here,” he shot back. “That’s the point of this program Chief,” Nyoko clarified. “Oh” Werner said and went silent for another long period. During that low Nyoko started to get comfortable again the heated waters did wounders for her shoulders. She lifted her leg up as it surfaced from under the water to stretch it’s muscles. “Boss?” Werner asked again. Nyoko let her leg sink down back into the pool before she responded. “What is it now Chief?” “Do you think we can get shore leave for Risa soon?” he asked. “Not likely Chief,” “Oh,” Werner said and went silent for another long period. During that low Nyoko went to stretch her back muscles finding a comfort position to relax and soak in. Nyoko used the oshibori to rub and massage her her neck and back. She listen focused in on the rhythm of the waterfall’s water laps and it helped to race Nyoko’s Mind blank. She had for a moment forgotten about Project 616, forgotten about the dangerous situation she and her crew faced, forgotten that she had got shot in the chest a week and half prior and almost died. Then Werner interrupted the silence again from beyond the partition. “Boss?” Werner asked again. “God damn it Werner, what is it now?” She snapped back. "Do you think Chen will go out with me?" He asked. "No Werner, I don't think Chen will go out with you." She said flatly. Category:Short Story